Sem Fôlego
by Lady Potter-Nott
Summary: UA/Oneshot Dorea não morreu em 1977, mas viu todos com quem um dia se importou serem arrancados de sua vida sem um aviso prévio.


**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ é propriedade de J.K. Rowling e todos os seus afiliados.

* * *

**_Sem Fôlego_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_everyone has_

_left and the_

_silence_

_is_

_breathtaking._

(wonderstruckbylightning|tumblr)

* * *

**i – Marius (1930)**

Há alguns anos se perguntassem a Dorea quem era o seu irmão favorito, ela não hesitaria em responder que era Marius. Mas logo ela aprendeu que deveria falar Pólux, mesmo quando em seu coração ela sabia que Marius era o predileto.

Não era de se espantar que ela se espelhava em Marius; sempre buscava afeição ou ser o motivo de orgulho no seu melancólico irmão mais velho. Os seus pais não gostavam de que ela sempre o escolhesse, mas apenas passavam aquilo como uma fase — e não era como se ele fosse continuar por perto por muito mais tempo.

Ela sabia que deveria ter percebido que algo aconteceria, mas a sua ingenuidade ainda falava mais alto e, por isso, assustou-se quando Marius entrou em seu quarto à noite.

— Marius! — Dorea exclamou. — O que você está fazendo aqui? Eu já vou dormir. Você devia estar na cama.

Os olhos acinzentados brilhavam com as lágrimas que ele reprimira durante anos.

— Dorea — disse ele—, você já é velha o bastante para entender isso. A minha carta não veio com a de Cassiopéia e era a última chance. Foi a prova final.

— Mas... Pode ter sido um erro! A sua deve estar chegando!

— Nós dois sabemos muito bem que ela não vai vir e que eu devo partir o quanto antes.

— _Partir?_ — ecoou Dorea, erguendo-se na cama. — Partir para onde? Partir por quê? Marius, o que você está tramando?

Marius não se moveu do seu lugar ao lado da porta, apesar de Dorea ter se sentado na cama.

— Eu tenho que ir embora. Fugir. Eles vão me tirar da tapeçaria o mais rápido possível.

— Mas você tem de ir embora?

— Sim, ou... Ou eles vão me _matar_.

A mão de Dorea voou para a sua boca e os seus olhos arregalaram-se quase que comicamente.

— M-matar? M-mamãe e p...

— _Mamãe _e _papai_ — falou ele quase cuspindo as palavras — não querem um aborto sujando a sua tapeçaria.

— Marius, eles não mat... Não fariam _aquilo_ com você! Você é o meu irmão!

Marius suspirou pesadamente e quando viu que Dorea se movimentava para se levantar da cama, andou até ela. Dorea ficou imóvel em seu lugar e olhava para cima, tentando ver a imagem do seu irmão através das suas lágrimas.

— Marius, por favor, não vá... Marius!

— Eu não posso ficar aq...

— _Por favor!_

As lágrimas começaram a descer pelo rosto da garota. Ela não fazia esforço para escondê-las ou reprimi-las. O seu irmão estava partindo. Abandonando-a.

— Dorea... Olhe para mim, por favor... Não chore, Dorea... Por favor... Não chore... Não adianta... _Por favor_...

Marius aproximou-se um pouco mais e deu um beijo na testa de sua irmã, sentindo algo molhar as suas bochechas. Estranhou e brevemente questionou-se sobre o que seria aquilo, quando percebeu que eram as _suas_ lágrimas.

— Marius, por favor, não vá! Marius! Por favor! Não vá, não vá, não vá, não vá! Não me deixe _sozinha!_

Ouvir a sua irmã o chamar daquele jeito quase o fazia querer ficar, mas ele _não podia_. Apesar de ser difícil, tinha de partir o mais rápido possível.

Ele se aprontou de pé e Dorea imediatamente assumiu uma postura parecida. Ele queria falar algo bonito, algo emocionante para ela, mas como não sabia o que dizer, aderiu ao silêncio e torceu para a sua irmã compreendê-lo como ele.

— Marius!

Ele passou pela porta e virou-se para a sua irmã. Um último olhar, e então se virou para ir. Dorea começou a travar uma luta com os seus cobertores que estavam enrolados nas suas pernas, enquanto gritava:

— Marius! _Marius! Marius, pare! _MARIUS!

Quando chegou à sua porta, não conseguiu vê-lo em nenhuma parte.

— MARIUS! MARIUS! ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? MARIUS, _VOL-TE_!

A voz de Dorea quebrou na última palavra e ela recomeçou a chorar quando recebeu apenas o silêncio como resposta. Ela sabia que os seus pais provavelmente tinham escutados os seus gritos, mas não se importava com aquilo. Ela apenas queria o seu irmão _de volta_.

* * *

**ii – Cygnus (1943)**

Ele parecia estar dormindo, realizou Dorea, enquanto observava o corpo do seu pai.

A sua mãe estava em um canto, toda de preto e ocasionalmente erguendo um lenço ao rosto; Cassiopéia parecia não estar abatida com a morte do pai e estava sentada sozinha em um canto; já Pólux conversava com algum outro Lorde de uma família antiga, provavelmente já realizando o seu mais novo papel de Senhor da família.

Dorea tinha ido para lá o mais rápido possível após ter recebido a mensagem de sua mãe. Ela tinha dito que ele falecera enquanto dormia.

Ela não conseguia imaginar como seria acordar ao lado de um defunto.

— Você precisa de alguma coisa? — uma voz murmurou próximo de seu ouvido. Dorea negou com a cabeça e sentiu a mão de Charlus envolver a sua. Com a outra ele remexeu o seu bolso até retirar um lenço e esticar à sua direção. — Aceite-o. — _Um lenço? Por que ele estaria me dando um lenço? Por acaso eu... Ah_.

Dorea ergueu e passou embaixo dos olhos. Ela continuou segurando-o.

— Você quer ir lá para fora por um tempo? — perguntou Charlus. Mais uma vez Dorea negou com a cabeça.

Cygnus não tinha sido um pai amoroso e muito presente, mas ele tinha feito parte de sua vida. E era o seu _pai_. Apesar de não chorar copiosamente pela sua morte, ela ainda sentia-se abalada. Era estranho pensar que aquele homem rigoroso nunca mais corrigiria o seu francês todas as vezes que a visse, mesmo sabendo que ela fazia aquilo de propósito.

Ela brevemente pousou os olhos sobre a mãe e sentiu o seu coração se apertar ao ver o seu rosto. Temia que a sua mãe não aguentasse e também se fosse em um curto espaço de tempo. Violetta nunca amara o seu pai como Dorea amava Charlus, mas a Potter sabia que a sua mãe ao menos se afeiçoara ao seu pai, e havia sido mais de _quarenta_ anos de casamento. Violetta não saberia e nem conseguiria viver de outra forma.

Dorea virou-se para Charlus e murmurou:

— Vamos lá para fora.

Ela tinha esperanças de que o frio ao menos inibisse um pouco o que ela sentia.

* * *

**iii – Violetta (1944)**

Dessa vez ela chorou mais do que pensou que seria possível. Ela não conseguia passar nem dois minutos dentro do cômodo sem que os seus olhos se virassem para o corpo da mãe e soluços invadissem o seu corpo.

* * *

**iv – Charlus (1977)**

Charlus estava mais de quarenta minutos atrasado e ele nunca se atrasava. Alguma coisa estava errada e Dorea sabia muito bem daquilo. Afinal, não demorava muito comprar flores (Charlus teimava em mimá-la com flores sempre que podia, mesmo ela já tendo dito que logo não haveria mais espaço no jardim).

Os elfos domésticos já tinham retirado o jantar e ela estava quase chamando algum conhecido para procurar o seu marido quando o sinal de uma chamada por flú tocou.

Apesar da idade, Dorea foi rápida para chegar à sala e prontamente aceitou a chamada, vendo sair das chamas verdes um funcionário do Ministério da Magia, a qual na plaquinha em seu peito tinha escrito _'Albert Zeller'_.

— Boa noite — disse Dorea. — O meu marido, o Lorde Potter, ainda não chegou, portanto qualquer not...

— Minha senhora — interrompeu Albert Zeller —, não é com ele que eu quero falar.

Ele deu um sorriso triste em sua direção e Dorea sentiu que as suas pernas iriam ceder a qualquer momento.

— Há mais alguém aqui com a senhora, Lady Potter? — Perguntou Albert.

— Não. O meu filho está na casa de um amigo e só volta amanhã.

— Teria como a senhora chama-lo?

— Por quê? — questionou Dorea. — O que desejas com o meu filho?

O funcionário respirou fundo e olhou ao redor.

— Teria como conversarmos sentados?

— Diga-me o que tens a falar.

O coração de Dorea batia tão rápido e alto, que ela se perguntou se o homem conseguia escutar de onde ele estava. As palmas das suas mãos estavam molhadas e ela passou o mais discretamente possível sobre a sua roupa.

— Minha senhora, deveríamos...

— Fale logo!

Dorea sabia que estava sendo grossa e mal educada, mas o seu coração batia tão rápido e ela tinha tanto medo do que ele ia falar que mal se importava com aquilo no momento. Milhares de teorias se criavam em sua cabeça e ela implorava, rezava mentalmente que algumas delas não se tornassem realidade.

O funcionário lançou mais um rápido olhar pelo cômodo e coçou a nuca, obviamente desconfortável com a situação.

— Minha senhora, houve mais um ataque no Beco Diagonal nessa noite. Muitos perderam a vida e diversos ficaram seriamente feridos, mas felizmente vários Comensais também foram presos. Infelizmente eu devo lhe informar que o seu marido, Charlus Potter, estava entre essas pessoas que não resistiram e...

A escuridão rapidamente invadiu o seu campo de visão e Dorea não soube de mais nada.

* * *

**v – James (1981)**

_Era uma brincadeira de mau gosto do destino_, pensou Dorea. _Fazem apenas cinco anos e agora isso..._

As mãos pálidas da Potter tremiam e um terceiro lenço já estava presente em sua mão. No momento em que aquela mulher bateu à sua porta, ela a reconheceu como McGonagall, a professora de quem James tanto falava. Dorea sabia que não era uma boa notícia, mas... Mas aquilo era _demais_. Era muito para ela conseguir aguentar.

A tal McGonagall também chorava, mas Dorea mal tinha conseguido se sentar.

O seu filho... O seu _filhinho_... O seu bebê que adorava correr atrás dos vagalumes e que rapidamente cresceu em um homem forte e gentil. Ela conseguia claramente se lembrar de quando James tinha nascido, de quando ela o segurou pela primeira vez, a primeira palavra que ele disse, a primeira vez que sorriu... E agora tinha sido violentamente arrancado dela. Igual a Charlus.

Dorea soluçou mais algumas vezes e tentou se acalmar o suficiente para conseguir falar.

— H-ha... H-harry... Leve-me para Harry….

O seu neto que ela queria ter visto mais vezes agora não tinha pais. Nunca veria como James era. Como o amava.

Agora ela só tinha a Harry e vice-versa.

* * *

**vi – Harry (1981)**

Só de olhar para o rosto de Harry doía: ele era _tão_ parecido com James quando era bebê...

E queria apenas abraçar o seu neto e não soltá-lo mais. Tinha medo de que se o deixasse ir, ele também seria arrancado de sua vida como todos os outros.

_Arrancado... James... Charlus... Marius... Oh, Merlin, há quanto tempo eu não pensava em meu irmão que tinha fugido? Oh... Tantos amigos que faleceram naquela guerra. Ah, James... James..._

Ela fingia não conseguir escutar o que o Diretor Dumbledore falava. Dorea fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Ele queria levar embora a única família que ela tinha. Sim, Harry ficaria seguro, mas por que _ela_ não poderia ficar com o seu neto? Por que _ela_ tinha de remendar o seu coração mais uma vez? Por que _ela_ tinha de ficar sozinha? A irmã de sua nora era uma _trouxa_. Ela conseguiria criar o seu neto muito bem.

Dorea não queria deixar que levassem Harry embora, mas ela estava fraca — tanto fisicamente quando mentalmente — e não conseguiria colocar uma boa briga no momento. Não sabia nem se conseguiria aparatar com outra pessoa naquele momento. Fugir com Harry para longe.

A mão de Dumbledore era fria, mas Dorea mal a sentiu quando ele a pôs sob o seu braço. Já o corpo do pequeno Harry emanava calor contra o seu, e ela sabia que ele seria o motivo pelo qual ela agora sobreviveria.

_Marius... Charlus... James..._ _Harry..._

Harry. Eles o levaram em algo que fazia bastante barulho enquanto voava. Toda e qualquer simpatia que um dia sentira pelo Diretor sumiu quando ele entregou o seu neto para aquele homem gigante que fungava altamente.

Como ele ainda _conseguia_ fazer aquilo com ela?

* * *

**vii – Dorea**

A inocência da sua infância foi despedaçada quando Marius fugiu de casa, mas o seu coração começou a rachar quando a sua mãe partiu, vindo a quebrar-se totalmente com a perda de Charlus e James.

Não havia sido fácil e ainda não era. Às vezes ela mal conseguia lidar com o fardo de ter perdido quase toda a sua família, mas conseguia aliviar um pouco a dor ao pensar que agora Charlus teria James para lhe fazer companhia aonde quer que estivessem; a consolava um pouco pensar que eles a vigiavam de algum lugar.

Agora Harry era a sua única prioridade. O Diretor tinha lhe dito que ela não devia entrar em contato com ele, mas ele era _família_. Dorea era uma Black por nascença e uma Potter por casamento. Tinha sido uma sonserina. Ela era acostumada a ter o que queria e, custe o que custasse, ela não abandonaria a sua família.

* * *

**N.A.:** ...adivinha quem ainda está viva? Pois é. Mas não se preocupem, pois tenho uma oneshot com mais de 7 mil palavras (que está em fase de revisão) para compensar o meu sumiço.

Quem aí também participou/participa dos protestos? :3

E como vocês devem ter percebido, sim, eu aderi ao travessão (—).

Qualquer coisa é só avisar!


End file.
